


Ahoy Sourwolf! (Would you like to set sail on this ocean of flavor with me?)

by Lizbit_97



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Good Friend Robin Buckley, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Harrington, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, he’s trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbit_97/pseuds/Lizbit_97
Summary: in which Stiles moves to Hawkins with his dad, he starts working at the local mall’s ice cream shop, Scoops Ahoy, makes friends with his coworkers Steve and Robin. He’s trying to help Steve with his crush, Billy, who works as a lifeguard at their local pool, what Stiles doesn’t expect is to see who Billy’s coworker is…
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I have around 5 chapters of this written out already, I’ll slowly publish them until I’ve completed the story.
> 
> I had a poll on my Twitter on whether this story would be short or long and majority voted for long, so here’s the 1st chap! Hope you guys like it! 🤗
> 
> It’s an AU set maybe 3 months after the nogitsune, and the Stranger things is modern-ish setting to match with TW, but set after ST season 2. 
> 
> Tags will be added/adjusted as chapters go on.

After the nogitsune fiasco Stiles hasn’t felt like he belonged. He blames himself for being so weak, for allowing the nogitsune in, for Allison’s death. Isaac left with Chris, but Isaac was kind enough to drop by and say goodbye, he even told Stiles that it wasn’t his fault. He wishes he could believe it. But with Scott keeping his distance, preoccupying himself with Kira, he gets the feeling that Scott thinks otherwise. 

His father has been supportive, always there to reassure him and comfort him. So when his dad sees how he is slowly breaking down from the pressure of having to act like nothing happened, especially after the departure of a certain sibling duo, he tells him of a job offer in another small town at Hawkins Police Department. 

They leave by the end of the week, they’ve got a relative who lives in Hawkins who can help them settle down. His cousin has even helped him land a job with them at their local mall’s ice cream shop. He’s sad to leave, he makes sure to say goodbye to Lydia who promises to keep in touch, and with Danny who says he’ll also stay in touch and help him if ever Stiles needs his expertise.

He doesn’t say goodbye to Scott, but he does bid Melissa goodbye, she was a great mother figure to him, and he’ll always be grateful. 

— - —

Hawkins is interesting, there’s been some suspicious incidents happening here that Stiles can spot to be related to something otherworldly, he plans to discuss it with his cousin just in case. It’s a quaint town, with residents who seem to know one another quite well. He thinks he can settle just fine in this new normal.

They unpack and settle into their new home, it’s reasonably sized, two stories, with plenty of room and a basement. Their chief of police is there to greet them, he says a courteous “hello” and a “welcome to Hawkins” before leaving his father to talk with his new coworker. He takes his Jeep, which they’ve towed with them, to drive to his cousin’s place. 

She greets him and jumps into his Jeep before he has a chance to even park. She dumps a backpack in the backseat and tells him to drive and directs them to the mall. 

“Come on, mischief, don’t want you getting lost and end up late for your first day of work tomorrow.” She says before hopping out and giving him an impatient “well, come on” look.

He parks his Jeep and hops out. Starcourt mall is vibrant, he loves it. She guides him around the mall, showing him the different stores before leading him to Scoops Ahoy. She tells him that the only workers will be them and a fellow classmate of hers. She gives him a tour of the ice cream parlor, the different ice cream flavors, the basics of the maintenance of the shop and the schedules of deliveries and shifts. It’s simple, and he can’t wait to start and meet the other employee. What he’s not too keen on, is their uniform. It’s not bad, per se, but the hat is a bit overkill. He doesn’t mind the top or the shorts, much. But he gives a teasing wink, paired with a two fingered salute, to his cousin who simply rolls her eyes at his antics.

They head out and drive back to his new place, his dad brings back some pizzas and wings for dinner, which they eat while watching a film on their tv in the living room. When his dad turns in for the night and disappears into his new room, she turns to him and asks him why he wanted to leave.   
He sighs deeply and swallows hard before he speaks.

“We were close when we were younger… when mum was still alive. We hung out together, just the two of us, at every family reunion. We used to tell each other everything, from our weirdest dreams to our most deepest secrets… Can I trust you with anything I tell you? You won’t think of me as crazy or weird?”

“Stiles.” She says softly, voice full of emotion.  
“You can trust me. I may not understand, but I will do my best to support you.”

She clasps his hand in hers, making Stiles look into her eyes. He sees honesty and acceptance.

“Okay, but please let me finish first, and I’ll do my best to answer any questions you have. Okay?”

She nods in agreement. So he steels himself and starts.

“As you know, Beacon Hills is my home. It’s a small town that’s relatively normal. Well, one night, about 2 years ago, I overheard a police call on my dad’s radio about a murder. They had found half a body and were searching for the other half… I had the smart idea to wake up Scott around midnight and have the two of us find the other half.” 

So far, she seems to be taking it well, she doesn’t interrupt, and her face grows worried when he delves into the darker parts he’s experienced. When he finishes, he watches her with bated breath. She’s quiet. Contemplating. She finally turns to him.

“You went through all that struggle, pain and uncertainty, and your so called “best friend” cared more about his dick than your safety?!” She rages.

“You- you believe me?” Stiles asks stunned, fully expecting her to brush off his story.

“Of course I do, Mieczysław. I may not fully understand or grasp the severity, having not experienced it myself, but I trust you. And so yes, I believe you, and more importantly I support you. What happened to you, what you think you did, that wasn’t you, that was that demon’s doing! Yes, you may have enjoyed the power you felt while he inhabited you, but who wouldn’t? The bad things that were committed, they weren’t you.” She tells him gently. 

Stiles smiles at her weakly, her words brought some comfort. She and his dad, and Isaac, were the only ones who let him know that he shouldn’t keep the guilt on his shoulders, because it wasn’t really his to bear. He feels a bit lighter after her words.

“But, shit, Stiles, Scott is such an ass! I mean, you always had his back, but it sounds like whenever you needed help, he was never there! too busy banging his girlfriend! Who, while I’m sorry she died, but Stiles, why did you guys just accept her? She never apologized for almost killing you all! She should’ve worked to earn her place! Earn back your trust.”

Stiles winced at her words. Thinking of Allison always made his heart hurt and the guilt heavier. But she wasn’t wrong. The pack all had to just accept Allison after her shooting spree because Scott demanded it and acted like she didn’t just try to kill everyone. Derek was the only one who had reservations and let it known. Erica and Boyd unfortunately didn’t get a chance to get an opinion because of the alpha pack… 

“I know… Scott was actually the last straw for me. I couldn’t come up with any more reasons to stay by his side. Ever since finding out Derek had left, I knew that if shit hit the fan again, and it would, that there wouldn’t be anyone to have my back. Scott has a new girl who he’ll always prioritize besides himself. Lydia, while we are now friends, she still has her own problems to deal with, and she has something developing with Parrish. Isaac is gone, but even then, he would’ve been dealing with mourning. Derek was the only one who I knew would have my back and save me without a doubt.”

Silence hung around the room, barring the soft hint of his father’s snoring coming from his room. 

“Well, you’re here now. And I’m here.” She says.   
“And I’ll always have your back.”

Stiles hugs his cousin, allowing silent tears to fall. She doesn’t mention them, allowing him to release the emotions he’s suppressed.

They sleep in the living room after they’ve cleaned up. They’ve got an early morning ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh by the way, our other staff is a bit of a dingus. I’ve got a board with a tally of whether he rules or sucks.”

Stiles blinks at her from where he’s setting up the cash register.  
“And why is he a dingus?”

She rolls her eyes before answering,  
“Because he keeps hitting on girls and striking out because he’s clearly batting for the wrong team!” She explains frustratedly before reassessing.

“Well actually I think he plays for both teams but in this case, there’s one particular player he should be batting to. But he keeps wasting his own time on these bimbos.” She groans out frustratedly.

At Stiles’ somewhat skeptical and amused look, she simply sighs and says,  
“You’ll see what I mean soon enough. The dingus is absolutely oblivious.”

Stiles nods at her and goes to uncover the ice cream display, having finished prepping the cash register, while she goes behind the store to write out and note the delivery times and other important data.

Stiles smiles seeing the array of colorful lights as the other stores in the mall finish setting up. 

“Hey Robin!” 

Stiles hears from behind the store followed by the door swinging open.

“Uhhh… who’s the new guy?”

Stiles turns around and comes face to face with an attractive dude with amazingly fluffy hair.

“I’m Stiles!” Stiles greets with a smile, holding his hand out for his fellow coworker to shake.  
“Stiles Stilinski. I just moved here yesterday. I’m Robin’s cousin.”

The guy shakes his hand with a skeptic eyebrow raise and a smile.  
“Well, nice to meet you Stiles, I’m Steve Harrington.”

They part hands and Stiles turns back to the counter to get ready to wait on customers. Steve grumbles as he puts his hat on before he catches Stiles’ attention again.

“Stilinski, right? So your father is the new sheriff Hop has working with him at the station?”

“Yeah, I guess.. if “Hop” is the chief of police, then yes.” Stiles replies back, a bit uncertain. He probably should have stayed longer with his dad and his new coworker so he’d know a few names of the people his father will be working with.

“Oh, right, Hop is what we call Chief of Police Jim Hopper. He also goes by Chief or just Hopper.” Steve explains.

“Cool, thanks for the info, dude.” Stiles replies.   
“Heads up, we’ve got people filing into the mall.” Stiles informs the others.

— - —

  
After a long and hard day of work scooping ice cream for customers, the sun has set and the town settles into the evening rush, a group of young teens hoard around the counter. The taller one of the group rings the bell obnoxiously.

“Hey dingus, your children are here!” Robin calls out to Steve in the back, as Stiles scoops up a banana boat extreme for a different customer.

Steve bursts out from the back and stares exasperatedly at the kids.

“Seriously? Again?”

The tall one just stares him down and rings the bell again.

Once the group of kids disappear with Steve into the back Stiles turns to Robin.  
“What was that all about?”

“Ugh, it happens every time there’s a new sci-fi or horror film out, the kids come and have Steve let them use the back door passages to sneak into the cinema. He was their babysitter or something last year.” Robin groans as she passes over a U.S.S butterscotch cone to a customer.

“Huh. That’s nice.” Stiles muses as he passes up the banana boat extreme to the respective customer with a big smile, and pockets the generous tip he receives.

Steve emerges from the back and is about to take over his shift from Robin when he stops in his tracks.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, Harrington!” A velvety voice calls out from the entrance of the shop.

Stiles turns to see a handsome blonde smirking at Steve as he struts towards the counter, never taking his eyes off of Steve.

“What are you doing here, Hargrove?” Steve grumbles as he takes his place behind the cash register. 

“Just got off my shift at the pool, wanted to get some ice cream to cool down for the night.” Billy says as he smirks at Steve, leaning against the counter.

“What do you recommend, pretty boy?”

Steve scoffs as he goes a bit pink. He sniffs and scrunches his face before saying,  
“Well, if you really want a recommendation, then the U.S.S Butterscotch is out of this world.” He says in a flippant tone, having to say the scripted words for the ice cream flavor.

Billy stares at him for a second before asking,  
“And what’s your favorite, Harrington?”

Steve sighs and crosses his arms before answering.  
“... Chocolate ice cream with fudge, crushed Oreos and brownie chunks.” 

Billy raises an eyebrow as his lips pull into a lopsided smile.  
“Not bad. I’ll have a rocky road ice cream. Two scoops.”

Steve rings up his order and collects the cash that Billy slides over while Stiles prepares the order. The money Steve received is way too much. Before he gets a word out, Billy interrupts him with a smooth.  
“Keep the change, Harrington.”

Stiles hands Steve the cup of ice cream and steps back to watch the scene unfold. Steve hands the ice cream over to Billy who takes the cup with a dazzling smile and lingering hand. Steve snatches his hand back, face bright red, much to Billy’s amusement.

Billy scoops up a spoonful of rocky road and takes a bite, his eyes never breaking from Steve, he slowly pulls the spoon from his mouth and licks his lips slowly.  
“See you around, pretty boy!” Billy calls behind him as he walks out of the shop, ice cream in hand.

  
" _Well… at least I know what Robin meant by a “particular” player Steve should try batting to…_ " Stiles thinks to himself with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (25/07/2020) A/N: so I had my sister read what I had for ch.5 and she told me it seemed rushed... so after I post chapter 3, there will be a long gap until the 4th chapter will be posted so I can re-write chapter 5 and continue writing the rest... if anyone is interested in helping me beta read my work (especially for what I had written for ch.5) please dm me in my Twitter (same handle as here: Lizbit_97) I’d really like an unbiased 3rd person opinion... because I felt good with what I had written but maybe I am rushing... quarantine hasn’t been so good to me mentally or emotionally so yeah, extra input would be appreciated.  
> Of course, if you’re going to beta-read, please keep what I send you to yourself. Keep it private. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long wait, here’s the 3rd chapter!  
> Please be patient with me, uploads will be slower, I’ve got online classes starting in a few days, and I’ve got personal irl stuff to deal with. But I’m going to do my best to complete this crossover fic. I’m also currently making a fanart based on this. Updates for Fics and art are on my twitter and/or instagram (same handle as here: Lizbit_97)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

  
  


“So… Steve and… Hargrove?”

Stiles asks as he and Robin close up shop. Steve having left hastily, after exchanging numbers with Stiles, face still a bit pink from the whole Hargrove encounter a few hours earlier.

“His name’s Billy Hargrove. Moved to Hawkins last year with his family. Steve has become some kind of babysitter to a group of preteens, who you met earlier, the redhead is Billy’s little step-sister.” Robin explains as she closes the gate and locks it behind her.

She continues explaining as they head towards the parking lot.  
“Steve used to be known as Hawkins high’s King Steve after he dominated in a keg stand. But ever since Billy came along, Billy’s been badgering him and beat him at his title. Which didn’t actually seem to bother Steve, he seemed more preoccupied with his at-the-time girlfriend, Nancy, a prissy snob, who broke up with him and immediately went with her friend Jonathan. But since it didn’t bother Steve, Billy must’ve done something a few days or so after Halloween.”

She says, as they climb into his Jeep and head back to his new house. He listens intently as she continues Steve and Billy’s story.

“You see, Billy was a huge asshole in high school, and I don’t mean like in the sense of how Steve was an asshole.” Robin clarifies when Stiles turns to her with a raised brow.

“Steve was an ass because he thought of himself as the best, and yeah, he’d ignore those he deemed beneath him, or would make fun of nerds, but that was mostly just him following along the coattails of his at-the-time friend Tommy. But Steve stopped, or at least he didn’t concern himself with the lowlife friends he used to hang with, he mellowed out after he got with Nancy, or actually, more accurately, after the death of their friend Barbara.”

They’ve arrived at his house, as Robin finishes her sentence. So they hit pause as they go in and greet his father goodnight and with a promise of filling him in on how his first day went in the morning. They settle in his new room, which his father kindly placed his boxed belongings in. And situated themselves on his bed.

“Their friend died?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“That’s what’s weird, she wasn’t declared dead at first, she went missing. For a long time. Almost half the school year but Steve and especially barb’s so-called “best friend” Nancy, acted like nothing happened. And went on like that until this last year.”

“When Billy came.” Stiles fills in.

“Yes. Billy and Max came. Max is the redhead. And since, as I mentioned earlier, Steve was the group's babysitter, Steve would have to integrate with her too. And whatever happened during those days after Halloween, it changed them all.”

Robin readjusts herself so she can hug her legs to her chest, pondering as she explains.

“The small one of the group, his name is Will. Will Byers, he’s the younger brother of Jonathan, the one who Nancy is dating now. Will is quiet, because he also went missing, like barb, but he was found. Everyone heard that he was found wandering in the woods, he seemed catatonic though and he would space out every now and then ever since. Bullies have dubbed him as “zombie boy”. Well, last year, he went missing again, on school grounds. And when his mum came, she and his group of friends found him in the back field. I heard they found him having some kind of seizure. So obviously, they brought him to the hospital or at least to the doctors who took care of him when he went missing the year before. But remember, Max has been befriended by the group, the group who Steve cares for, I heard from rumors that Billy went looking for his sister and found her with Steve and his group of preteens. Well they fought about something, because they both came back to school with bruises, but while Billy had a few cuts and bruises, Steve was an absolute wreck. Billy really did a number on him.”

Stiles lets her have a moment to compose herself before she continues, they sit in comfortable silence for a while.

“I don’t know what happened that night, nor what goes on with the group that is, Steve, Jonathan, Nancy, Joyce(that’s Will’s and Jonathan’s mum) and chief Hopper. But after that particular night, Steve comes back bruised up, the kids all seem happy, Will seems to be okay, the Hawkins lab was found out to have been doing illegal activities, chemical spills were happening and that apparently was the cause of death of Barb and Bob Newby, Joyce’s boyfriend. And then Billy seemed to calm down after that night too. Whatever happened that night, changed him. He wouldn’t hang with Tommy anymore, he still was the King, he was still quite rude, but he wasn’t cruel, he didn’t antagonize Steve anymore, it kind of mellowed out to teasing. He was kind to his sister, even drove her to her middle school Snow Ball.”

“I guess Hawkins has its own story.” Stiles muses. 

“Yeah, I mean, during those weird times, Hawkins would also have weird electrical issues, lights flickering, blackouts. It’s just an old small town. But I guess evil scientists and chemical leaks are what we have that makes our town interesting, even if it’s something that’ll scare others away.” Robin acquiesces. 

“Hey,” Stiles soothes, bumping Robin lightly with his foot. “At least you don’t have werewolves, hunters, evil trees and other supernaturals that try to kill you.”

Robin laughs loudly, head tipped back as she cackles.  
“Shit, you’re right. Man, glad you got out of that.” She smiles at him proudly.

They settle into bed, it’s big enough for them to sleep in, and still have space should they fidget at night. 

Stiles lies awake, mulling over the story Robin has told him. Wondering if there’s anything else to the story besides just evil scientists… but he tries to dash it from his mind, he shouldn’t wish there to be something more. He’s had enough with the supernatural, especially when the one person he trusts is no longer there for him to rely on.

— - — 

  
Stiles wakes up Robin and his father with the smell of bacon and pancakes. 

They trickle into the kitchen with thanks, as they pour themselves coffee and dig into the delicious breakfast Stiles has made them.

Stiles fills in his dad about how well his first day went, and then asks his father about his day at the new town and his new position. His father informs him of how well he and chief Hopper get along, and work well in the station. They sit and chat idly for a while, before they all go and get ready for work. His dad has to leave earlier to cover for Hopper at the station for the morning. 

Stiles and Robin leave after his father to Starcourt mall, they’re greeted by Steve. They all set up the shop nicely, and are ready for the morning rush. Stiles loses himself in the steady rhythm of scooping ice cream and ringing people’s orders, that when his lunch break comes he’s brought to the awareness of how much his feet hurt. He gladly swaps with Robin and heads to the back. He sneaks out and buys himself some McDonald’s. While eating he watches Steve and Robin interact. He watches him flirt with cute girls and fail epically, to the amusement and delight of Robin who marks it on her whiteboard. 

“You are “0” for “6”, Popeye.” Robin cheers delightedly, while Stiles chews on his burger in the corner silently.

“Yeah, I know.” Steve mumbles with a grimace.

“That means you suck.” Robin adds unhelpfully.

“Yeah, I can read.” Steve responds exasperated.

“Since when?” Robin teases.

Steve sighs and stalks towards them, they have no more customers waiting so he can leave the booth.

“It’s this stupid hat, it’s blocking my best feature.” Steve says has he scratches at the hat. 

“I mean, it’s company policy, but you don’t see me or Stiles complaining.” Robin muses.

“Yeah, well, you are fine, you’ve got long hair that the hat doesn’t cover.” Steve says defensively.

“And Stiles?” Robin urges. Stiles also straightens from where he was slouched, having finished his burger, he wants to hear what Steve has to say about him.

Steve turns to him assessing, he crosses his arms over his chest and purses his lips.

“I… don’t know. Stiles manages to actually look adorable with the hat, hence why the grandmas coo over him.” Steve admits. 

Stiles nods in agreement.  
“But hey, it’s due to the adorable-ness that those grandmas give me excellent tips.” He says holding up the 10 bucks the last grandma gave him before his lunch break.

Steve nods, his hand coming to rest on his own pocket full of tips, before he shakes his head in frustration.  
“But I don’t want to look adorable, I want the ladies to see the real me. I’m Steve “the hair” Harrington.” Steve announces strongly, just as Robin calls out that there’s some cute girls coming. 

Stiles watches as Steve looks over at the girls, he also notices how Steve looks past the girls, searching for something or someone. He sees Steve’s shoulders slump, he sees the sadness in Steve’s eyes at not finding what/who he’s looking for, before Steve turns around with renewed determination.

“You know what?” Steve asks rhetorically, as he looks between Stiles and Robin. “Screw company policy.” He finishes as he rips the hat off and tosses it in the back room.

“Wow. You’re a whole new man.” Robin deadpans. 

Steve just teasingly “oohs” as he shimmies at them before addressing the girls.

“Ahoy ladies! Would you like to set sail on this ocean of flavor with me? I’ll be your captain today.” He greets cheerily, if a bit too loudly, even startling some of the girls. When they don’t immediately say anything he adds.  
“I’m Steve Harrington.” Which is greeted to some chuckles.

Stiles watches amused as Robin scoffs and adds another tally to the “you suck” side of the board. He turns back to watch Steve futilely attempt to woo the girls.

“Cherries jubilee, anyone? 4 spoons, we could share a scoop, anyone?”

  
— - — 

  
It’s the afternoon now, just a few hours before their shifts end, Robin is manning the cashier while Stiles scoops and serves, when a cute curly haired kid comes to the booth. 

“Hi!” The kid greets them, looking between them earnestly.

“Um, hi?” Robin replies. While Stiles smiles and waves at the kid.

“Is, uh, is he here?” Curly asks eagerly.

“Is who here?” Robin asks, but before the kid can reply, Steve bursts out of the back room. He smiles widely upon seeing the kid.

“Henderson!” Steve breathes in awe.   
“He’s back, he’s back! Henderson is back!” Steve cheers with his hands in the air. 

“I’m back!” The kid cheers in return, an ear splitting smile on his face. “And you got the job!”

“I got the job!” Steve repeats, before doing some trumpet sounds as he approaches the kid. They do a cool handshake which involves pantomiming a lightsaber battle that ends with Steve’s guts spilling out. Stiles chuckles in amusement, only for the moment to be interrupted by Robin.

“How many children are you friends with?” She asks. To which, Steve just sighs, rubs a hand over his face before gesturing to Robin, with big exasperated eyes, to the kid.

— - —

Steve ends up on a table in the corner of the shop as he catches up with his kid friend. Stiles can see him and the kid catch up while he helps Robin with the orders. 

At one point, the kid and Steve are gesturing for Stiles to come over. He looks to Robin who rolls her eyes but allows him to go. He thanks her and walks over to join them, grabbing a chocolate brownie ice cream with him to enjoy.

“Stiles, this is Dustin, Dustin this is Stiles. He’s new to Hawkins, his father is working with Hop.” Steve introduces.

“Hey, Dustin, so how do you know Steve?” Stiles asks intrigued. 

“Oh, he used to date my friend, Mike’s sister, and then he became our babysitter of sorts, and now he’s sort of my mentor, taught me how to get the girl.” Dustin says proudly. “Oh! Speaking of which, I uh, I have a girlfriend now.”

Steve exclaims happily, to which Dustin, smiles sheepishly.   
“Yeah, her name is Susie, and she's amazing, she's smart and funny, and she’s incredibly beautiful.” 

“That’s amazing dude. I’m so proud of you!” Steve exclaims, and pulls Dustin in for a side hug. 

“Thanks, so, uh, how about you guys?” Dustin asks, happily. “Stiles, do you have a girlfriend? Does Steve have a girlfriend now, since I last saw him?”

Stiles laughs at Dustin’s enthusiasm, and Steve’s floundering.

“Uh, no, I don’t have a girlfriend. I used to have a crush on this girl back home but I realized I was more in love with her smarts and the idea of her. But as a person, I only saw her as a friend or even a sister. But there was a guy, who I was falling for… but he left, and then I left, so I probably won’t ever see him again.” Stiles explains.

“Oh, shit.” Dustin breathes. To which Steve gives a reprimanding “hey!” And a whack on his arm. Dustin apologizes before they both turn back to Stiles.

“Sorry about that dude, that sucks. But hey, maybe you’ll find someone else. But I must warn you, it might be a bit harder here in Hawkins, we’re a small town so there’s still a few people around who aren’t so understanding and might give you a bit of shittalk but Hopper does his best to make sure they respect everyone.” Dustin says, putting a comforting hand on Stiles.

“Thanks for the heads up.” Stiles smiles warmly at Dustin. 

Dustin turns to Steve.  
“And you, Steve?”

Steve flounders again, before he sighs deeply.   
“Nah, there’s no one.”

“Really?” Dustin asks skeptically. But he drops the topic and diverts it back to his girlfriend, and after they talk about his group of friends and D&D. Dustin even invites Stiles and Steve to join and watch their next campaign.

“Why aren’t you with the other’s?” Steve asks gently, after a while has passed.

“Oh, um they’re busy with their girlfriends. Mike and El left shortly after we all started catching up after I arrived back yesterday. Then Lucas and Max left… but maybe I can hang with Will, he seemed to be the only one who was happy I was back, but it was pretty late, and he said he had to be back in time for dinner. So I might catch up with him sometime soon.” Dustin replies.

When Dustin leaves, Steve and Stiles go back to work. It’s nearly closing time, and Robin will be getting picked up by her parents. So the three enjoy their time together, Robin leaves early with her parents, which leaves Stiles and Steve to close up. As they both head to the parking lot for their cars, Steve stops Stiles in his tracks.

“Hey, Stiles, that thing about you and the guy…” Steve trails off, picking at his keys. “Was that true? It wasn’t just you saying that to have Dustin stop hounding you?” 

“It’s true. He was older than me, just by a few years, but we were friends, of sorts. I trust him with my life.” Stiles admits.

“And your dad’s okay with that?” Steve asks softly.

“He just wants me to be happy.” Stiles admits. 

Steve seems to contemplate for a bit, hands still fiddling with his keys.

“How would you like to join me at the pool tomorrow? It’s our day off, and the weekend staff will take care of the shop. I think Robin's the only one who will work tomorrow from our group.” Steve asks.

“Uh, sure. What time?” 

“Meet me at the front of the pool at 12:30pm. I’d like to be friends.” Steve says as he looks up at Stiles and smiles.

“Sure, I’ll see you then. ‘Night, Steve.” Stiles greets as he hops into his Jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, personal life has been getting rough(online classes, financial, familial life) So please be patient with me, thanks 😅 hope you all are staying safe and doing well! 🍀💜  
> Hope this chapter makes up for it 🤗  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

  
Stiles parks his Jeep in the pool‘s parking lot. As he hops out and gathers his things he spots Steve’s car already parked. He receives a text from Steve saying he’s by the pool entrance.

Steve smiles at him when he spots Stiles coming towards him, but Stiles sees the smile drop slightly and take on an amused yet confused look.

“Hey Steve!” Stiles greets happily once he meets up with him.

“Hey, Stiles…” Steve greets warmly, but his eyes are trained on Stiles’ face.

“Umm, not sure if you’re aware of this, but you look like you’ve got bird poop on your nose.” Steve finally says, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

Stiles’ mouth drops open in a perfect “o” before he catches on.  
“Ugh, dude! That’s just my sunscreen! My nose burns very easily.” Stiles defends with a small huff.

Steve laughs warm-heartedly at him, slapping him on his back.   
“I’m just messing, no worries. But you might want to at least blend it out a bit. It’s a bit much just piled on your nose.” Steve suggests with a smile as they walk towards two empty reclining pool chairs.

Stiles drops his stuff down and gently rubs his nose, spreading the sunscreen but not fully taking it off.

Stiles and Steve take their shirts off before diving into the pool, they cool down and tread water for a bit as they talk, and then they swim a few laps and have a little race between the two. Stiles wins.

After an hour of swimming and floating in the water they hop out and recline on their chairs, sipping at their sodas that they bought from the pool’s snack shack.

“Hey Stiles…” Steve says softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Yeah?” Stiles turns his head so he’s facing Steve, making sure he knows he has his full attention.

“I’m going to be real with you. If that’s alright?” Steve starts, he’s comfortable speaking about it here since where he and Stiles are situated is far from other people and at least whatever he confides to Stiles will not be overheard as it will be drowned out by the noise of the pool crowd.

When Stiles nods an affirmative, Steve sighs in relief and continues.

“It’s just that, I feel comfortable with you, that I feel like you won’t judge me. And I mean, you’ve been amazingly honest and open ever since we’ve met. So the thing is… I was in a relationship with a girl, I’m sure Robin has probably told you, and ever since we broke up I’ve been… I guess you could say, I’ve been uninterested in any other girls. I flirt and try to woo some girls who comes to Scoops, but I’m honestly not even into it. I do it because it’s what I’ve been known to do, it’s the persona I created… it’s what was expected of me. But to be perfectly honest, I feel nothing towards them.” Steve sighs and takes a drink of his soda before he continues.

“But I’ve realized recently that there is one person who manages to raise a reaction from me.”

“Billy.” Stiles says softly in understanding.

“Yeah.” Steve says, a bit choked. “When we first met and had a proper interaction, he kept trying to get a reaction from me. And so he would size me up, but not in a bad way, more of trying to see how he’d do against the so-called “king” and he’d try his best but I also realized he’d get pissed if he’d catch me off guard or if I wasn’t fully into the banter. He just wanted a fair fight. And we got it once, he beat me up really bad that I was knocked out. Came through to the group of kids driving Billy’s car with me in the back seat. And then the next day Billy had apologized to me, couldn’t look me in the eyes too long, and the moments that he did, they were filled with sadness. I accepted his apology right then and there, especially after he told me he had apologized to Lucas. -it’s a long story but just know that it mattered- His eyes lit up when I accepted, but he had his face schooled to look aloof and snarky.” 

“And you’ve been having snarky and witty flirting whenever he comes by Scoops?” Stiles chimes in softly, lifting the mood, after seeing the smile on Steve’s face.

Steve seems to realize he’s smiling as he shakes his head and bites his lips. He clears his throat before speaking.  
“Yeah.. Yeah, I guess we have. But I don’t even know if he’s just doing it to be an ass or because he may be like me… interested but cautious. And this is all new for me. I’ve had sex with girls before Nancy, I actually did live up to the stupid “king Steve” title. But I know that being with Nancy changed me, because she was different from the other girls, and I loved her. I still love her, but more of a friend now. But Billy’s different too, he’s dangerous, but there’s also something about him… what, I don’t know, but his eyes don’t lie. They’re longing for something… and whatever it is, the absence of it is breaking him.”

“You care for him. Even after the pain he’s caused you, you cared for him enough to see past the bad he may project and saw something I’m sure no one else sees.” Stiles says, gently laying a hand on Steve’s shoulder.  
“What you feel for Billy may be new to you and it might be daunting, but it’s no different than the daunting feelings you have when you first realize you’re really interested in a girl.”

Steve looks up to face Stiles, realizing that what Stiles said is true. The fear and the butterflies are the same, if not more so, as the ones he got when he was interested in Nancy. Although, at the time he had more confidence.

Steve smiles up at Stiles and tells him he’s right. They laugh and decide to head back to the snack shack to grab some food. They come back with a bowl of French fries, curly fries, and a hot dog each. Steve munches on some fries and watches as heather descends from the lifeguard post. Steve turns to Stiles to ask him if he’d like to go over to his house to play some games, just in time to see Stiles take a big drink from his coke, only for Stiles to spray it everywhere as his eyes go wide and he coughs and chokes. Steve thumps him on his back and passes him his water bottle. Once Stiles gulps down the water and can breathe normally, Steve asks him if he’s alright and what happened?

But Stiles doesn’t reply, his eyes are still wide and they’re staring in the direction of the lifeguard post. Steve turns to see what caught Stiles off guard, only to see the new lifeguard staring back in their direction.

“Derek?” Stiles chokes out softly, voice hoarse from the choking and weak in disbelief.

“Wait, you know Hale?”

Steve’s voice breaks the tunnel vision Stiles was in.

“Uh, yeah… we were friends back in my hometown.” Stiles breathes out. He turns his face away from Derek, who is brought back to the situation around him when a kid cannonballs into the pool and effectively drenches Derek with the splash.

“Oh… that guy.” Steve says in understanding.   
“Well, I was actually going to ask if you’d like to head to my place. I’ve got some games we can play, my parents are out of town, and we have a pool so we can swim in peace.” 

That catches Stiles’ attention.   
“Wait, you have your own pool but you suggested to go to the public pool?” 

“Well, Robin told me you like curly fries and I knew the snack shack sold it here.” Steve says nonchalantly as he slips on his sunglasses. “So shall we go?”

“Uh yeah, sure. Sounds fun!” Stiles beams as he starts to pack up his things.

Steve looks towards Derek. He’s lounging on the lifeguard chair with sunglasses on, but Steve can feel the weight of his gaze on them. Steve smiles cheekily at Derek. He sees Derek’s hands clench before Derek pulls out his phone and sends a text. Steve tilts his head in confusion. 

_Who could he be texting? Especially at a moment like this?_

“I’m ready, I’ll follow your car to your place, yeah?” Stiles says, snapping Steve out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Steve says as he adjusts his glasses and flings his towel and shirt over his shoulder. He gives one last look at Derek, who’s put his phon away and is staring at them, before leading Stiles back out to the parking lot. 

— - —

Steve unlocks his car and flings the towel in, he pulls his shirt on, now that he’s fully dry, and calls out to Stiles whose car is parked across from him.

“Do you want to make a pit stop and grab some snacks before heading to my place? I haven’t got any curly fries at home, so if you’d like we can buy some on the way.”

“Nah, I’m good. I think I’ve had my fill for the day.” Stiles replies before hopping into his Jeep.

Immediately after Stiles has hopped into his Jeep, and Steve has fully donned his shirt, the roar of a Camaro enters the parking lot. 

Steve turns to see Billy staring at him through his car window. Steve gapes for a second before he snaps his mouth shut and hops into his own car and drives off. He looks in his rear view mirror to see Stiles right behind him and to see Billy parking where he parked and getting out while on the phone.

— - —

  
“Hale is the guy you like, the one who left?”  
Steve asks Stiles as they sit in his living room with the tv on low as it plays a horror movie.

“Yeah… I’m guessing he came here around 2-3 months ago?” Stiles asks before stuffing his mouth with popcorn dejectedly.

“... yeah. He came here 2 months ago, he’s been working as the shift manager at the pool since then, but he fills in as a lifeguard on the weekends for Billy.” Steve says.

“Oh. That’s also why you wanted to go to the pool then. You knew Billy wouldn’t be there… so you could talk freely. Stiles says in realization.

“Yup. But for some reason he showed up as we were leaving.” Steve mutters and munches on some popcorn.

“I think Derek told him you were there.” Stiles says.

Steve turns to see Stiles staring at the tv blankly.

“He texted someone before we left. I know you saw him on his phone when I was packing. I also saw Billy on the phone as we left. Since they’re both working at the pool, Derek manages their shifts. I think Derek informed him you were there so he could see you.”

Steve swallows dryly at Stiles’s attentiveness. He also knows that Stiles is right. 

“So Billy talks about me to Derek?” Steve wonders aloud.

“I guess so. I don’t know Billy as well as you do. But from what I’ve seen, limited as they may be, he likes you. He genuinely wanted to know what ice cream you liked, he tried to converse with you, even had the topic revolve around your job. He’s trying to reach out to you. A small gesture, but still an olive branch. It’s up to you to decide if you’ll take it.” Stiles smiles encouragingly at him. 

Steve softly nudges Stiles with his shoulder before turning back to the tv.

“Now come on, we’re missing the movie.” Steve says, restarting the film so they can watch properly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, had some hiccups in real life and a natural disaster (typhoon) that put me out of commission for a while before I could start rewriting this chapter... but it’s finally here! I hope you enjoy, it’s unbeta-ed so I’m really sorry for any/all mistakes. ☺️

  
“So…. Derek’s here.”  
Stiles says softly.

John coughs as he chokes on his pancakes and takes a sip of water to ease his throat.

“How’d you know?” He asks cautiously.

“I saw him at the pool yesterday when I went there with Steve. He’s a lifeguard and their shift manager…. he looks good.” Stiles says.

“Well, I’m glad he’s doing better. After everything that’s happened, he deserves some peace.” John ponders, but he watches his son’s face with worry.

“Maybe that’s a sign that leaving was the right choice.” Stiles says, turning to his dad with a small smile.

Noah smiles back and gives Stiles’s hand a warm and gentle squeeze.

— - —

When his dad leaves to visit his uncle’s place, Stiles looks through the gallery on his phone. He’s deleted majority of the ones of him and Scott, their memories tainted, he’s left with the fond and bittersweet few photos of Isaac, Erica, Boyd and most importantly, Derek. He’s staring at the one Isaac had taken. Isaac had borrowed his phone while Derek and Stiles were busy researching, they had fallen asleep on Derek’s couch. Isaac had captured the image of Stiles passed out with his head on Derek’s lap, while Derek was sleeping with his hand gently cupping Stiles’s head, as if he had fallen asleep petting Stiles’ hair.

The memory is interrupted by the notification of a text. Robin says she’s on her way over. Stiles prepares some turkey sandwiches for lunch and makes some iced tea. When he’s finished placing them away for later, the doorbell rings.  
Stiles opens the door and lets her in.

They’re settled in the living room and he tells her what he and Steve did yesterday and that he met Derek.

“Woah, wait. Derek as in the one who left?” Robin asks, sitting up straighter on the couch.

“Yeah, according to Steve he came to Hawkins about a month after leaving Beacon Hills. We didn’t get a chance to talk, not with the way I choked on my soda and embarrassed myself. I left with Steve after we kind of just stared at each other in shock.” Stiles admits softly as he squirms at the memory.

“How are you feeling about that?” Robin asks gently.

“I mean… I’m happy to see that he’s fine, he’s looking hella fine, but that’s the norm. And while I know it’s irrational of me to feel sad that he didn’t reply to my messages asking if he’s doing okay, I still feel a little bit sad that he didn’t reply.” Stiles admits. He sees the hint of anger in Robin’s eyes and knows it’s directed at Derek, that she feels protective of him. He places a gentle hand on her knee.

“Hey, it’s not his fault, he didn’t really use his phone even when we were all in the same little town, and we didn’t really part on close terms. He doesn’t know, at least I really hope he doesn’t know, that I care for him or that I have feelings towards him.” Stiles explains.

Robin sighs and lets her head fall back on the couch.   
“Unrequited love sucks.” She bemoans.   
Stiles hums in agreement. He lets his own head fall back to stare emptily at the ceiling when Robin bursts up from the couch suddenly, startling him up as he flails from the shock and promptly falls off the couch unceremoniously.

“We’re crashing Steve’s place.” Robin states before she turns and walks towards the front door.

“Come on, mischief!” She calls back to Stiles as she waits at the front door.

“Hang on then, I need to put on my shoes.” Stiles says as he scrambles to his room.

— - —

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Stiles asks nervously, he flicks his gaze to Robin in the passengers seat before quickly looking back to the road. She’s just chilling to the music on the radio with her feet on his dash.

“I mean, how do you know if he’s even home? It’s Sunday, he could be out with his family or …. at church… or something.” Stiles rambles.

“He’s home. I texted him to let him know we were coming while you were putting your shoes on. And he just responded with a “ok, front door will be open.”” Robin explains.

Stiles doesn’t respond, he just nods his head.

— - —

  
Sure enough, the front door was open.  
Robin opened it when Stiles refused to.

They’re relaxing in Steve’s living room with a movie playing, Steve had set up some snacks ready for everyone when they arrived. Apparently he had just been having a lazy Sunday and started a movie marathon when Robin texted. 

Steve’s parents aren’t home, but Steve explained the day before that that was normal. But now Stiles was wondering how Robin knew it was okay to come over, how she didn’t expect Steve to be busy or have plans with his family. Stiles was mentally questioning whether Robin and Steve had the friendship where they would tease, banter and pick on the other but actually care for one another, when there was a pounding on Steve’s front door accompanied by the incessant ringing of his doorbell.

Robin paused the film as Steve got up to answer it.

Stiles heard the front door click open and immediately followed by Steve’s confused voice,  
“What the-“

“Hey Steve!” A familiar young voice said followed by the sounds of rustling fabric as the body pushes past Steve.

“Hey, Hey, Hey!” Steve exclaims at, what Stiles assumes, the audacity of young Henderson who pops into the living room to greet Stiles and Robin with a dopey smile of satisfaction and a cheery wave.

“Is it cool if Will and I hang out with you guys?” Dustin asks.

“Oh! so now you ask permission? After pushing past me?” Steve snarks at Dustin, his hands on his hips and a disapproving face. 

“You look like a scolding mother!” Stiles can’t help as he laughs at the situation. He’s comforted to hear Robin snickering as well.

“Is that alright, Steve?” A small, uncertain voice chimes in.

At hearing the voice, Robin and Stiles stop laughing at Steve’s expense. They turn to Steve to see his reaction. They can’t see the kid, whom Stiles assumes is Will, from the living room.

Steve turns to the door, his expression softer.   
“Yeah, of course, Will. Come on in. At least you’re well mannered, unlike Henderson here.” Steve says lightly, ruffling Dustin’s hair.

They hear the front door shut and click closed, Dustin and Steve already walking into the living room. Robin picks up the remote ready to continue on with the movie.

“We’re watching horror movies, is that alright with you guys?” Stiles asks.

Dustin nods his head as his mouth is full with a 3 musketeer bar. 

“Yeah, that’s alright.” Will says as he settles down on the empty space in between Stiles and Dustin who’s sitting beside Steve. 

— - —

Will warms up and relaxes in his place when Stiles, Steve and Dustin keep making jokes and snarky remarks about the actions the characters make.   
He likes how Stiles and Steve critique the villains and monsters which sometimes gets too detailed and causes Robin to throw her crisps at the two and tells them to “shut up and watch”.  
He feels welcomed as the two and Dustin include him in their witty repartee.   
It brightens his mood after what happened earlier. 

He’s grateful Dustin dropped by his house. He was in the middle of quickly changing out of his D&D outfit to rush after Lucas and Mike when Dustin came and informed him the two had already left just as he arrived. After Will explained why Mike and Lucas rode off, Dustin beamed at him and said he had a better plan to spend the day. 

After missing out on all the hangouts and bonding the others had when he was in the upside down and then when he was possessed by the mind flayer, he’s been trying his best to reconnect with everyone. A futile attempt at recapturing/restoring the childhood he missed out on… the childhood that was taken from him.

He’s glad Dustin is back, the month he was away the others were too caught up on their relationships, he gets it, but at the same time, he was hoping the others would also try to include him, or at least remember him, remember that he wasn’t there with them the past months(although with the way the others have grown it feels like years). But they didn’t… he’s not even sure they’re even aware of it, and maybe that makes things worse.

But right here, hanging out with Steve and Dustin, -Steve who’s definitely changed for the better since Will was possessed- and Stiles and Robin who Dustin apparently knows and are friends with Steve, he feels like this moment is a great memory he can look back on in the future when he thinks of his “childhood”, at least a nice memory that’s not the tainted memory of the upside down and all things related to it.

  
They’re watching a horror movie everyone hasn’t seen before, with the exception of Steve considering it is his dvd, called The Haunting in Connecticut.  
Will notices Stiles’ breathing pick up when Matt spins his little brother on the spinning table and sees visions, unable to stop until others come into the room.  
Stiles becomes fidgety the more Matt does things without consciousness. The others don’t seem to have noticed, although Steve may have as he sends a look towards Stiles. When Will looks towards the movie Matt, his sister and a priest are sitting at a table when Matt sees and feels what Jonah(a young medium who once lived in the house) is conducting a seance. Will starts feeling his hands get clammy, his breathing become erratic and he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He's reminded of that day on the field, when the mind flayer entered his body similar to the way the supernatural plasma is leaving Jonah. Suffocating and invasive. 

He is snapped out of his mind and aware that the movie has been paused by Steve as Stiles is crouched in front of him with a concerned look.  
Will notices Stiles is shaking and sweaty. He absentmindedly reaches out and stills Stiles’ hand.   
“It’s okay.” Will says staring at Stiles intently, realizing Stiles has experienced something similar to what Will has. “We’re okay.”  
Stiles releases a shaky breath and hugs will close.

They relax in their shared trauma of being possessed, of unintentionally hurting the ones they love and others, they also share and bask in the relief of being free, of having survived… even though there are times they wished they hadn’t.

Their moment is broken back to reality by Robin.  
“So, that movie is now banned. I’m going to guess the whole mystery going on around Harrington, Nancy, Jonathan and your group of kids were dealing with something supernatural… did you guys have a nogitsune too?”

“A nogi-what?” Steve asks confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are coming up and the typhoon(thankfully only lasted 1 day)but left us with structural damage to our condo that is still happening and needs to be addressed so updates will definitely be slow, probably around 2 months(minimum) before the next chapter type of deal. Please be patient as I’m also still working out the mechanics of incorporating their two worlds and the supernatural elements ☺️ If you’d like to brainstorm and maybe help beta my works, feel free to message me on my Twitter or Instagram (@Lizbit_97)


End file.
